The day that Seto got Wise! Oo
by Yami Yugi Chan Returns
Summary: AAAHHHHH!!!! SETO IS WISING UP TO MAH EVIL!? HE'S PLANNED A COUNTER?! Mwaahahhahah Seto's revenge is getting eeevil! see what he does with our heroines in a mansion of darkness! R&R to see what happens! >:) Or you might never know what he does!
1. Default Chapter

The day that Seto got Wise…. 

O.o;;;;

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, this is a fact that should be well known to you all! No suing me pulease, I have no real money only some hair balls and fish food flakes! They are of no value to anyoneeee! Except maybe a fish? And ummm… the hairballs? Well maybe dust bunnies like those? O.o;;;; well anyways! NO SUING!

Yes! A random fic! A random fic written from the Point of View of Seto! O.o;;; Bwaaaa! What will happen here!? Well you'll all have to see it through to the end to knowwww! Mwahahahahahaaa!!!!! (Seto: Bwahahahahah THE POWERRRR AT LASSSTTTT!!) 

(YYC: Ohhhh NNOOOO!!!)

(Seto: Nyeeeheheeheheheeeeeee! My REVENGEEEE!!) 

ON TO THE FIC-AY!!!

__

At last! It's ready! Mwahahahahaa! Perfect! Now my revenge shall be made known! 

Seto sat in his study, grinning widely, his eyes of sapphire blue glinting in the light as he worked on something on his desk, blue prints and masses of metal, electrical stuff and other misc. items were piled around him. Finally he finished his work of art and lifted it from the parts and the bits, smirking "At last!" he murmured "At last I will have the edge I need! Mwaahahahha the edge to defeat YYC and all her random silliness!" he stroked the creation the sleek box of metal, the laptop. "Now to begin MY story! Haaahahahaahhaaa! She will learn that the SKTS cannot always win over me! Prepare YYC! I am about to win one!" Seto then walked off hicking evilly, thus begins his tale….

"Say what're we gonna do today?" SM asked YYC, as they sat in the Turtle Games Store, SM on the counter swinging her legs and YYC resting her head on her arms, against the counter.

"Hmmmm same thing we do a lot? PO the Serious one? Y. Bakura seems to have run off plotting so we can't annoying white chicken spice."

"Ahhh that's a shame." SM sighs and then smirks "But yeah, POing the ever so serious Seto-Chan sounds like a lotta fun!!" 

YYC grins "Then let's gooo!" She whips out her lap top and begins to type:

[I loveeeeee Muffins! And Cherry Coke!]

[MMmmmmmm doughnuts mmmmmm Dr P!!]

[And so the random and evil queens appear next to Seto!!] 

Seto looks at them, something smirking about his manner "Oh…. Hello you two…" 

YYC eyes Seto, but then shakes off the "look" and grins "Hey ya Seto!" SM smirks too and nods to YYC then they both whip out their laptops again.

Seto raises an eyebrow "Laptops?" He chuckles "Really girls… did you expect those to win your games every time?" his icy eyes were now looking with an evil grin 

SM blinked and backed up as did YYC "Ummm Seto-chan? You're scaring me…." SM hisses to YYC "What's with that evil look he's giving?"

YYC blinks, more backing up from the evil look "I dunno, but let's AUTHOR POWER, power, power, power, power his ass!!" 

They open the laptops and ready to type, not noticing that Seto has whipped out his own laptop and is now typing with a smirk: 

{The girls find themselves locked up in my little game! Their AUTHOR POWER, power, power, power rendered useless!}

Both girls blink as their laptops fade from their hands, their POWERS lost for now, then they fade from Seto's house and enter his game……

****

End of Chapter 1

O.O Ohhh noooo! Our Queen of Evilness and our Queen of Randomness, two of the SKTS sisters have found themselves locked up in an evil game, where SETO KAIBA IS THE GAME MASTER!! OHHHHH GOD NNNOO!!!

Seto: Mwahahahahahahahaha It's MY TIME!

YYC: @.@ OOOHHHH NNNOOO!!

SM: . DAMN YOU SETOOO!!

Seto: ^.^ Mwahahahahahaa! 

Well R&R for moreee! 10 reviews will inspire me (Seto) to write more, or else those two are rendered Author-less and cannot type FOREVERRRR mwahahahahaaaaaa! 

--YYC-- "Waaaa!! REVIEWWW LET ME GET HIS ASS BAAACCCKKK!!!" 


	2. Round 1

**The day that Seto got Wise!?**

_Aiyeeeeee!! _

_O.o;;;;;_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine, nor is it really Seto's he just kinda exists as part of it, anyways! No suing me or else never shall we know the horrors of Seto and his evilness! All I own is some fan art of Celtic Guardian and some random ideas. Muffins, Syrup and Sugar highs are my ideas doughnuts and the Food of Champions belongs to SM. Oh. Ask permission before ya use SM's name, cos it's not mine so I cannot say "yes you can have SM" (Malik: O.o;;;;; Hey you! Don't even GO there!)

(YYC: ^.^;;;;;;; gomen.) 

(Seto: Gyaahahaaahaaahaa!)

(YYC: ¬_¬ I hate you!)

(Seto: :P)

Okay! Well I can see the Kaiba fans will be liking his revenge ficcie ^.^ well enjoy it! For this is his ONLY chance at Revenge! Then ooooh will I get him back for this! (Seto: ~.~ Not if I take you down first!)

(YYC: :P) 

Well keep reviewing, it does inspire me to type more! Mwahaahhahaaa oh and if ya'll have any ideas for Seto-Chan then just e-mail or review and let me know! ^.^

ON TO DAT FIC-AYYYY!! 

(As we left our girls last time, they are now in Seto's twisted revenge game with no where to hide and no where to run and with NO AUTHOR POWER!! Aiiiiyyaaaah! How on earth shall they survive? (YYC: . IAH WILL SURVIVE!) Well let's find out what eeeevils Seto has planned in revenge for our poor innocent Authoresses (Seto: ~.~ Innocent? Hey! Don't twist the plot here! This is MAH fic and they are NOT innocent!!) ….. shut up Seto! :P (Seto: ~.~;;; Just get on with it!) 

And so the revenge fic begins……)

  SM and YYC find themselves standing in a room, an old room, richly decorated in finery such as polished wood furniture, rich crimson red carpets, crystalline chandeliers, plush velvet armchairs –lined with some kind of gold leafing-, long silken curtains of black silk and no doors in sight!! SM looks around, slightly dumbfounded but more mad over the loss of her AUTHOR POWER "What the hell? Where are the laptops and why the hell are we in something out of a Vampire Movie?" 

YYC blinked "Vampires? Blech I hate Vampires… brrrr those teeth and brrrr!" YYC looked around "Hmmm…I guess Seto-Chan beat us at our own game? Grrrr HOW DARE HEEE!! ."

SM nodded "Yeah! How dare that no good mincing son of a—" 

"Ohhh son of a? What were you going to say SM? Something offensive?" Seto murmured, leaning casually on one of the mahogany doorframes, eying them with a triumphant smirk.

Both blink then glare at the languid form of Seto, SM growls "Kaiba! What did you do!?" her eyes glittering angrily.

Seto chuckled lightly, dismissing her with a wave of his hand "Do? I didn't do anything you two wouldn't. but… Let me explain in case your lil minds do not comprehend, I'm playing YOUR game but now I'M the MASTER!" his smirk was now evil.

YYC rose an eyebrow "Our game? Y'mean you like Pictionary too? ^-^" Seto comically sweatdrops, YYC grins then her face hardens "No Seto. You can't beat us at our own Torture Game. We are the Evil and Random Queens! You can't hope to defeat us!"

Seto now smirked fully "ohhh? No? But I have the ever so precious AUTHOR POWER, what chance do you stand when the decks are rigged against you for a change? " he was softly chuckling "Now that I am in control it's time to make you two feel the pain! This is now Authoress Torture!" 

SM and YYC frown "~.~;;;; Ohhh so now let me guess you are the leader of the A.T.S? Authoress Torture Squad?" Seto nodded with a dark grin YYC rolled her eyes "Oh brother! What makes YOU think YOU decide OUR fate? That silly Laptop can't do what us Authoresses who have wielded Keyboards can do!" 

Seto laughed and murmured "We shall see. This game will be an interesting one, a game that truly will be a lesson in Torture. I know what you two hate, and I know how to scare you both. This time. The rules are totally changed." 

YYC yawned "You done yet? Boring doom speech that I heard before from other enemies and that I have overcome and so has SM! We won't be defeated!" 

Seto sneered "Then. Let round one begin!" 

Round 1 

Seto clicks his fingers and the two authoresses find themselves in some kind of mystical woodland, tall thick green trees block out the light and all around them there are animal noises and dense mists, they can't see very far around themselves and the cold air was starting to numb them, it was then they truly realised, Seto's game.. was REAL and it was going to be Dangerous! 

SM shivered in her summer dress, rich scarlet in colour with a matching sash around her long glossy black hair "Where the hell are we?!" 

YYC rose to a stand and looked at the skyline, blocked by thick leafy trees, her jeans already feeling soggy from the thick mists she growls and ties her long hair back again "It's familiar, like a woodland back home… but… I hated that woodland…"

SM tensed, realising that Seto was taking things from their memories "What.. didn't you like about the woodland?"

There was a trembling, a soft rumble over the ground YYC blinked then looked around "Uhhh well… there was a rumour that some kind of beastly wolf thing lived here, but that it was some kind of…. Fiend wolf.. I never liked the idea, but that was from when I was a child….. I don't think it will bother me anymore.." 

{_Haahaahahhaaa hello little girls why are you here? Come to die? Come to fear? Hello little girls oh this will be fun. For now here I come! So you better RUN!} _Suddenly from the thicket a great wolf leaps out, shaggy fur matted with blood and the bones of young people, it's eyes glow a sickly puss yellow and it's body is bone-y with fleshy bones sticking out {_Boo little girls! Are you ready to play? Well now it's time, time to Run faraway!} _The wolf lunged at the two, who barely managed to duck.

YYC running as fast as she can, dragging SM with her "EEEYYYAAAAHHHH!!! DEMON DOG! DEMON DOGGG!!" 

SM giggled "^.^ Ohhhhh Fenrir needs a play mate! Let's go get him! Fenrir would love to meet him! Come on! I like himmm!" 

YYC cried out "ARE YOU MAD!? I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT WALKING PILE OF CARRION! NNOOOO WAY NNOOO HOW!" 

So they run on and on and on, through the never-ending woodland, the wolf following eagerly and SM wanting to go and put a leash on the wolfie. YYC finally dived in to a bush and hid, panting (Oh boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy!) SM was looking through the leaves for the wolf, hoping that she could slip a collar round his neck.

The wolf sniffed the ground, following the scent of the two girls, it made deep growls as it hunted them down. {_Here, here lil Girls I'm hunting for youuu. Don't disappoint me come here come soon!_}

YYC looked around for something, _anything_, to hold that wolf with there was little provided by the forest the only thing she could see was a few thick vines, then she had an idea "SM? You wanna bag that doggie?"

SM grinned "Hell yeah!" 

YYC picked up some vines and handed her some "You go get it by the snout, I'll go catch it by the tail then we wrap it up!"

SM nodded "Okay! ^.^" So they took their vines and hopped from out of the bush, the wolf looked at them.

SM looked back at the wolf then grinned widely "Here puppy!" She then lunged and threw a vine round it's snout.

The wolf yelped and tried to back up but then YYC caught it's tail in a thick vine, tugging and secring the wolf. Then the two run round the wolf, wrapping it up in a big ball of vines YYC grinned "Hahahahhaa Setooo! We are still undefeated!" 

In his office Seto smirked and murmured "Ohhh but I'm not done yet… not by a long shot.. you two think you've won? But really. All you've done is played right in to my hand!" he grinned and turned to his laptop…

[_And so chapter 1 in the girls story comes to a close…… for now they are safe. But… _**What could be waiting beyond that wood?**] He chuckled and turned back closing his eyes "I told you two… I would have revenge and revenge is what I shall have!"……

End of Chapter 2 

O.O wiiiigggyyy! Seto-chan MEAN BUSINESS!!!! Aaaiiyyyeeee! What other evils does he have instore for the Queens of Evilness and randomness? You can bet it's evil and you can be it'll be baaad! Well review, 10 more to find out!!

CIAO!

--YYC—"Mwahaahahahahaaa!" 


	3. Round 2

The day that Seto got Wise?! O.O 

Disclaimer: Sadly, ohh so sadly, Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine *Sighhh* it really don't. The ideas of random sugar highs, muffins and the like belong to me and SM, no stealing, you can get permission from us but no thievery. Oh! No suing too! I have little money and in fact I own practically nothing except this fossil of a computer!

NNOOOWWW! ^.^ I'm so glad we're liking this fic! Mwaahahaa trust me! Things get evil and so very suspenseful in this chapter! The SECOND round! Mwaahahahaha! What evils does Seto have planned? Will he look deep in to their fears? Will he see what they cannot stand, what they ultimately cannot win against? 

(Seto: NYEEEEHEEHEEHEHEHE!)

(YYC: . CURSE YOUU!)

(Seto: Ohh you will fear my name! Both of you will)

(SM: Like $%^ we will!) 

(Seto: Haaahahahha ohh you will! You both will learn!)

Oh! Big thanks to SM who's been inspiring all mah ideas for this round! ^.^ This ones for you gal!

On to the Ficcie!

Round 2! 

Seto rises from his chair and types something quickly:

[_And so the new game Master fades to stand right before the girls, who have momentarily won a round but. Not all is as good as it would appear for them… it might have been kinder for them, had they lost out right and just given in……] _

   He smirks as he fades and appears at the edge of the woods, right before the two authoresses, who sharply glare at him, a look to which he grins darkly "So. You won the first round eh?"

Both narrow their eyes then SM murmurs "How… did you know about that wolf?"

Seto grins, tilting his head to look at her with blue eyes that glitter with mocking amusement "Oh… how did I know about that legend from the woodland near YYC's home?" He chuckles to SM's slight nod "Easy. But… I'll let you two figure it out as we play on. Now. Where shall I take this little game on now?" He smirked, folding his arms and leaning on a tree "Hmmm well, Scarlet Moon, maybe it's your turn hmm? I've spent a while planning this one." 

SM growls then YYC snarls at Seto "Why you! Kaiba you'll pay for this!"

Seto looks at her and laughs softly "Will I? OR will I beat you both?" he sneers "I don't think you can win this little game. Especially considering I hold all the cards and every deck in this game is playing to my favour. Let's face it little girls. You can't win over me."

SM hisses at Seto and whispers "Oh you think so?! Well watch us Kaiba! We'll beat you! We won't lose at a game we perfected ourselves!"

Seto grins and turns "Oh but Scarlet. This little game of Torture isn't by YOUR rules. It's MY game and MY story. I think you'll find, it's very different to your kind of thing. Now, Round 2 is going to be quite the blast on you Scarlet, I should start running, if I were you."

YYC stands and growls "You won't win Kaiba! You'll lose! I swear it!" she clenched her fist then looked at SM as Seto faded back to begin his next chapter in his story "Well…. I guess we better press on to the next part of this stupid game?"

SM nods but mutters "Why do I think…. He's picking up on a nightmare I once had? Well I guess I call them Goodmares or Daymares? Being evil and all?"

YYC shrugs "Well whatever you had, you better tell me so I know what's gonna happen" she looks to the distance where the woodland was thinning out "We'll soon be at Round 2! So let's get ready!" 

Seto sits smirking at his laptop "Ohhh I don't think you'll be ready for this. It's her fears but twisted in a way that she can't stand. You two will have to figure it out, but I'm not going to let up. You'll both know fear!" he then began to type:

[_And so the two reached the edge of the thick woods, glad to have finally left it behind, leaving with the tall trees and thick bushes the wolf and the first nightmare-ish round. Yet both feel the ominous feeling, the feeling that this game was not to get any easier but more that it would get harder and indeed. It would.] _

Seto moved to watch the 2nd round unfold, to watch his revenge slot more and more in place, he murmurs to himself "Hmm…. Maybe I'll let them win this one too and get even more cocky… I want them to truly feel the sting of defeat." He strokes his chin as he ponders how far to bait them in his little game before letting them fall to his game.

The two walked from the woods, as Seto wrote, and wound up standing before a huge, richly adorned looking house, the pearly white stone work and statues of the house and the finery of the garden told them that this house was a noble mans house. SM inwardly shivered, it was the nightmare, totally, bit for bit, even the elegant fountain of a woman pouring water like the astrological sign Virgo. SM slowly walks a little more forward "Brrrr. It's exactly like it…"

YYC looks at her "And? What comes out after you?"

SM frowns and murmurs "We… have no choice but to enter it…. I remember that then…. We're in a really plush main hall and a voice laughs and then something sweeps past and then…."

YYC blinks, urging her on, trying to find out more "Then? What happens? What is it that is usually there?" 

A shrug is the reply as they enter the black metal gates, ornately fashioned in to two curling dragons within the frames YYC looks around as does SM. There is a strange air, silence is all that can be heard and not even the faintest nature sound from the near by forest reaches on the wind. Both girls tense and shiver, wondering what was going on? The world around them suddenly seemed darker and more twisted, but the shadows were not the comfortable milky black of night, these were the jagged dark blacks of twisted shades. They creep on and finally find themselves standing near the fountain, everything around them seems to be animated, all the shadows seem to move and groan like beasts. SM looks around and suddenly gulps "I remember why we leave the garden and run to the house now." 

Turning sharply, YYC looks at her, murmuring softly "Oh? What was it?"

[_Before Scarlet Moon could answer a massive Cerberus with rippling plates, adorned with blood stained spikes arises from a patch of shadows, which glow with fire-like embers of golden orange and vibrant red. The vivid blood red of its 6 eyes lingers in the darkness and its three heads are all intently looking on its next meal. The girls back up, feeling the cold marble of the exquisite fountain. Yami Yugi Chan glares up, realising that even attempting to hold off that thing with even a piece of metal will do no good. Scarlet already knows, much to her dread, that to escape the hell-hound they must venture in to the house. Even though she would rather feel his steel jaws clamp around her torso she is too compelled to enter the lustrous house of white, pearly marble and fine statues to care that it is where one of her nightmares begins and where the game could very well end………] _

Seto grins at his paragraph, watching with amusement as the two run, barely avoiding the deep bites of the Hell-Hound. He watches them dive for the door and scramble in, locking it tight to avoid the beast.

The girls press themselves to the door and pant heavily, even though they can feel the steel-like paws of the hell-hound pounding on the door, and hear it's vicious snarls arising from outside. YYC looks at SM and murmurs "I see why you wanted to go to the house. That thing could have easily bitten my butt in to fours."

SM sighs and murmurs "But I didn't _want to come in here… something…. Totally and utterly took control of me.. I knew what I was running in to when I ran toward the house, yet still I ran in, even though I knew, I __knew that I was running in to my nightmare!" _

YYC looks at her "Wanna tell me the nightmare?" SM shakes her head and looks around, they both feel a sudden chill as something sweeps passed "Come on SM! We might be able to counter it or take on if we both know what we're up against."

Seto grins and turns to his laptop, murmuring "No YYC. This time I won't have you two messing my games up. For this test. Scarlet will face it all alone, without her precious "Partner in Crime" to aid her in this." He begins to type:

[_Suddenly Yami Yugi Chan looks down and realises the floor is giving way, she falls down in to a hole, landing deep in a basement a good few stairwells down, too far for the petrified SM to brave alone. Whatever will our Queens of Randomness and Evilness do? How will they survive the evils that are in store in this house. While SM faces her familiar nightmare, YYC finds herself in the trap –or should I say web?– of a particularly hideous spider-y beast. The fiendish monster seems to have the upper body of some kind of male serpentine human and the lower, spindly legs of a spider. The beast looks down with a smirk at its prey, pondering on how to devour it. Long and slowly. Or by simple biting the head off and being done with it.]_

Seto laughs softly "That's right girls, oh so powerful SKTS sisters, let's see how well you fight when you're alone and you have no way to escape the evils that have been planned. Let's see if you, Scarlet Moon, are able to even face your nightmare, a nightmare that I have personally changed accordingly. But then there is also the tragic dilemma of Yami Yugi Chan, soon to be devoured by a Serpentine-Driad." Seto couldn't help but sneer in enjoyment at the thought, the feeling of at last, after so long of torture and abuse, being in control. 

"YYC?" SM turns to find a hole and her friend gone, she shivers inwardly, the realisation that she is alone in the house, the nightmare was drawing ever nearer to her, she could sense it. There was something, from the stairway, rushing down at her, faster than she could see SM yelped as it brushed past her as her dreams had predicted. 

"Hello…. My little demon of desire!" Purred a voice from behind her, SM tensed, feeling tingly fear all over her body. She turned to look at the location of the voice, but found nothing. Her brow furrowed in to a frown and then, frustrated and wanting her partner back, she turns forward and screams.

"WHAT THE!?" she cries in shock at the face before her. 

"Hello my dark demon of desire, it's me, the one who has always wanted you" The voice of Pegasus cooed at her, making SM stare wide-eyed Peggy grinned and murmured "Let's playyy!" 

SM, now retching slightly, glares at Peggy "Go away you old freak!" now shuddering at the horrible vision and the possibilities of what he might do. She tries to remember that far in to the dream, but only brief flashes of what the "thing" in the dream did reach her mind. But it is enough to make her run for her life, in fear.

Pegasus gives chase and manages to lunge and catch her, making the Queen of Evilness yelp in shock and then lash out with a kick after, Peggy managed to dodge this and grinning scarily he said in a voice of eeevil "Mwahahaaha welcome demoness of Desire, welcome to my hooome!". Amazingly, as if on cue, lightning stuck and made a deep crash as a rumble of thunder "Are you ready to play?" On this note he made a kitty-cat purrrrr.

"O.O YOU FREAK!" Cried SM, making doubly sure to kick him as hard as she could, finding that suddenly through the AUTHOR POWER, power, power, power that had once treated her so well, she could no longer make a proper attack. SM gulped inwardly, bothered by the fact that Seto obviously now knew her dream and was making it unavoidable. She was now backing up from the grey haired, red suited man with wide eyes. 

[Owww my head… what happened?] YYC looks around and then finds herself staring at a silky, well-spindled web, stuck to it she struggles. Then she feels movement on the web, movement she is not making, there is a gulp in her throat as she comes face to face with the smirking, scale-y, serpentine face of the Serpentine-Driad. The beast hungrily eyes the new prey, its eyes reflect the look of a beast that has not tasted fresh flesh in a long while. YYC thrashed more as it's spindly legs slowly creeped along the strands of silk.

"Commeeee to me my Demoness!" Peggy murmured as the chase around his house ensued, SM running for her life, down stairs, up stairs, around the corner, along the hall etc. Finally SM came to a dead end, backed up against a wall she looks at the smirking Peggy, he grins and prepares to move forward.

Seto sneers "Not today Pegasus. Though it's amusing to watch her in such a fearful state, I have far better plans for them both.. but maybe… you'll be back to entertain me further? And to make sure SM knows her nightmare is not yet resolved and that the truest game is about to become painfully hard." He turns to the laptop, murmuring "The way for the girls to win this round is to be able to escape the house.. Wonder if they'll both make it? Or even if they'll make it?" he fingers move enthusiastically over the keyboard as he continues to get the most abusive and cruel ideas he can think of, knowing how to put the darkest fears in their souls: 

[_The panel behind SM turns out to move aside, throwing her down a chute to the bottom levels of the house, a basement area covered in thick mish-meshes of cobwebs and the skeletons of devoured bodies. She presses on, knowing she can't go back and that standing still will only leave her in trouble as well. She notices how some of the skulls decorate the walls rather ornately, like something was living here with a bit more intelligence than the small spiders. She finally reaches the main area, a huge mass of thick silky strands and masses of bodies, piles of treasures taken from these husks lie scattered, obviously of no use to the huge Driad that hangs over her "Partner in Crime" SM stares at YYC laying on the thick web-like-string. Both knowing the Round would only end if they could manage to escape its tyranny, which would be no easy task……] _

He nodded at the words, satisfied by his revenge thus far, a grin curling on his lips as he chuckled softly, maliciously at the thought of the evils to later be concocted. He watches as SM yanks at YYC's foot, managing to yank off her Nike trainer but nothing else, both panicked by the huge beast, which now hungrily eyes both. Suddenly the Driad leaps down and claps SM in it's long, thick, bone-like legs, it's serpent tongue flicking in and out as it makes a hissy chuckle. Then it began to rise back up on a thick tendril, toward the web, to wrap up the new prey with the old prey. SM struggled like crazy, hurling curses and abuse at the "Damn freak-assed 8-legged ugly b*stard!". The Driad merely chuckles and nears the web of dark silk. 

 They struggled and finally SM managed to wriggle enough to slip out from the arachnid-serpents hold. She lands and runs toward the piles of worthless stuff, throwing things wildly to look for something to fight with, finally she manages to find a rusty knife. The Driad goes to grip her and as it does it finds itself on the receiving end of the blade, it stares down, it's hiss a deep angry one as it glares at the black blood that oozes from the heart wound. SM looks to YYC and smiles "Well … we're safe.. for now..! ^-^" 

YYC sighs and smiles "That's great.. now GET ME DOOOOWN!! ." She begins to struggle, SM laughs and taunts her, threatening to leave her there "NNNOOO!! . LET ME DDDOOOWWWNNN!!" they eventually laugh and soon YYC is pulled down the with the aid of chopping up the web. YYC hopes down and removes the white tangle-y mass from her clothes then she growls and mutters "Seto…. I will make you pay! Oh by God will I make you pay!" 

There was a low, very amused Chuckle from Seto as he watched the two wandering the lower levels of the web-infested mansion "Oh…… Will I now?" He whispered, his blue eyes glittered amused by their vow to gain revenge. He turned back to his Computer and pondered how to end his second round "Hmmmmm well I'll let them get cocky… then we'll see my revenge come full-circle." He then began to type once more on his keyboard:

[_The random and evil Queens find themselves stood before a door, a tall arched door made of mahogany, carved with dreamy looking maidens, all Goddess like in their stature and form. Their delicate frames clear on the hard wooden surface of the door. They look at the door, wondering if possibly, this door could be the way out or possibly another trap? "Well… there's only one way to know." Murmured YYC, looking around, knowing there was no other way to go unless they wanted to venture up to the upper-levels where SM had informed her that a very creepy Pegasus laid in wait. Neither wanted to chance fate, yet both knew they had no choice but to open it. SM reached for the door, gripping the cold icy gold handle, turning the knob until the lock clicked back. Then she opened the door, which made a resounding creeeeeek, a noise that made both girls shiver and tense in fear. The door opens wide, a blast of cool wind brushing their frames as they peer in to the synthesis of black and dim light, all swirling together and making for an uninviting hallway. Both stepped in to the long, marble hallway. The cool air of outside was thick in the air, bushes lined the iron bars, which acted as the barrier between the house and the garden. They looked at the now blackened sky, the clouds seemed to rumble. There was a shaking all around, the wind was howling like a beast. Then suddenly with a rabid snarl and a lunge the Hell-Hound was suddenly at the iron bars, jaw wide-open it's eyes glinting  and it's fangs dripping in anticipation. Both girls jump and look at the beat, realising it can't attack, but still clutching their hearts in fear of Seto's "pet" and his twisted little game…._]

SM and YYC reach the other door, the big Cerberus trailing next to them, looking with it's three heads, it's paws pounding the ground as it prowled after them watching them as they open the doors of some kind of grey surface, they open it and find themselves on the borderline of some kind of gate, who knows where it might lead them….. did they really want to know? And did they even notice the tall looming shadow behind them?……………………..

End of Chapter 3 and Round 2! 

@.@ SETO IS EEEEEVIL!! AAAAAAHHHH HE'S SCARING MEEEEE!! X.x Someone make him ssstooooppp! Evil! Evil! Eeeeevvviiilll! Big thanks to SM who has been giving me evil Seto Ideas, I need moooorrreee my partner, moooorrrreeee! ^-^

Oh! R&R it's those reviews that make me want to type more! So come on peeps! Read it, review it and ummmm FFFEEEDDDBBBAAACCCCKKKK, what do you wanna see? What kind of stuff? Oh and SKC? There will be NO THREESOME! Thank you! :P

JA MATTE!

CIAO!

BAI BAI

--YYC--  "Bwahaahaaaaahaaaa for I am the writer of doom!" 


End file.
